


Mine, Yours, Ours

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [23]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Karlie basically lives with Taylor, Taylor is still very nervous about asking her to move in with her officially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Yours, Ours

Taylor took a deep breath and looked around the dining room. 

One end of the table was set for two - placemats, wine and water glasses, cutlery for four courses, flowers, candles - and the overhead light off, leaving the room in a nice soft glow from the few spots on the wall. There really wasn't anything more she could do to make this more immaculately put together, but she straightened out the napkins anyway. 

Actually maybe this was too much? Maybe she should lose the cloth napkins? Switch them for regular paper ones? Maybe all of this was too formal. God, this wasn't a business dinner or anything after all. Just her girlfriend coming over on a date night and Taylor wanting to ask her to move in. But... Taylor _liked_ this. Liked making a bit of an affair of things and Karlie knew that. She never minded. And she had said she loved when Taylor cooked for her and Taylor loved cooking for her so... a four course meal seemed the way to go. (It wasn't even really that much. Just a little starter, soup, main course and dessert. Really. It's not like she was going to bring out a digestive and offer a palate cleanser in between. She just liked spoiling Karlie.) 

Taking a deep breath she returned to the kitchen to check on the vegetables slowly cooking in the oven before she made her way upstairs to get changed. 

She passed Karlie's favourite lounging sweatshirt slung over the back of the couch, Karlie's phone charger on the couch table. Karlie's polka dot umbrella by the door caught her attention in the corner of her eye and there were at least two pairs of Karlie's shoes flung next to it. Karlie's pyjamas from two days ago lay folded over the armchair in the corner of Taylor's bedroom and there was an entire section of Taylor's wardrobe set aside for Karlie's clothes. Karlie's baby pink tooth brush sat in its place in the bathroom, and her shower gel and hair products were stacked neatly next to Taylor's in the shelf. They had matching monogrammed towels. Sure, Ed had given them to them for Christmas as a joke, but... they were super fluffy. And both Karlie and Taylor not-so-secretly loved the matching-monogrammed-theme. 

By all accounts it was quite ridiculous how nervous Taylor was about asking Karlie to move in officially. She already spent upwards of eighty percent of her off time here and most of the rest of the twenty percent with Taylor elsewhere than her apartment. But still, being here a lot and giving up her own apartment were two different things. (Even if Taylor had already mentally cleared out a room to offer to Karlie as her sanctuary. She understood the need to have a door to close every now and then perfectly well.) 

She chose to dress casually, to not overdo the whole posh thing this evening had going, just a nice pair of jeans and a soft cream jumper. Karlie liked her in and out of all her clothes anyway and Taylor didn't want to have to worry about wrinkling her dress if she sat wrong while also worrying about the food _and_ the actual point of the evening - offering Karlie her own key. 

Of course in the end she needn't have worried about any of those things. Karlie told her she looked gorgeous the minute she walked in, the food tasted amazing, even if the soufflé sunk before their eyes like a droopy, sad blob of chocolate and Karlie's enthusiastic shriek over the offered key was only matched by the sounds Taylor later made when Karlie got her into her - _their_ bed. 


End file.
